For Those Who Died
by xoxoVanillaOrchidxoxo
Summary: A world where Voldemort rules is not a world that is safe for Hermione. Now, she must decide if she should leave and join her parents, or stay and fight. A little advice from an unexpected source helps her make that decision. Written for the IWSC Round 4.


**A/N: Written for the International Wizarding School Championship.**

**Thanks to Liz Jean Tonks and Paceso for Beta-ing!**

**School:** Beauxbatons

**Year:** Year 1

**Theme:** Voldemort Wins AU

**Main Prompt:** 9.) Red [Colour]

**Side Prompts:** 1). Ron Weasley [Character], 7.) Swinging on a Swing [Action]

**Word Count:** 1603

* * *

It had been ages since Hermione had swung on a swing. She remembered the day clearly; it had been the day before she'd gone to Hogwarts, and she and her dad had gone to the local park. He had pushed her as high as the swing would allow, and she had felt like a little kid again. Now, seven years later, Hermione was back on a swing set, swinging and trying to figure out what to do. She had cast a glamour charm on herself to hide her identity; she had long reddish hair, and blue eyes. The red to remind her of Gryffindor, her house, and the Weasley family, and blue to honor her friend Luna, a Ravenclaw with blue eyes, who had died in the struggle. Hermione was also in a Muggle suburb of London, to further distance herself from the Wizarding community.

The Battle of Hogwarts had gone south; Harry had been killed by Voldemort when he had sacrificed himself, and no one else had stood up to fight against him. Not even Hermione, which she regretted every day. Death Eaters were now in control of the world that she'd spent her teenage years in. Muggleborns were being targeted, along with blood traitors and anyone else who had fought against Voldemort. Hermione was in danger in that world now more than ever, and she had to decide what to do; flee to Australia, where her parents lived, which many of her friends were encouraging her to do, or stay and try to help the Order keep Harry's and Dumbledore's mission alive. If Hermione closed her eyes, she could remember the exact conversation she'd had with Ron after the battle.

"_Hermione, you've got to leave!" Ron said, exasperated. "It's not safe here anymore for you!"_

"_Where would I go, Ron? This is my home!" Hermione said, on the verge of tears. In the course of a few hours, some of her best friends had died, the hope for the Wizarding world was gone, and Voldemort had won. Things weren't looking up for them._

"_Hermione, I know. It just isn't safe for you here. Everyone knows that you were associated with Harry, plus the fact that you're a Muggleborn makes it worse. Take some time to think it over, but I think that it would be best if you went to live with your parents in Australia," Ron said, pulling Hermione into a hug. "It's your decision, but take some time to think it over. Stay in Muggle London, and use a Glamour Charm for a while," he suggested to his crying girlfriend. _

"_O-okay," she said, not willing to argue. Too much had happened in the past few hours, and she was exhausted. She looked at Ron once more, took a quick glance around the Burrow, and Disapparated. _

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye, and sat up from the swing. She had to make up her mind. She wanted to stay, but she also wanted to check on her parents. Hermione sighed, running a hand through her long straight hair. It reminded her of Ginny's hair, hair that she had always been jealous of. She checked to make sure that she still had her purse on her, and rifled around in it for a few minutes until she finally found some Muggle money. She was hungry, and needed to get something to eat before it got dark. Hermione only went out in broad daylight, and had been switching up the hotels she was staying at. She quickly ducked into an alleyway to renew her charms, making sure her clothes didn't look like they'd barely survived a battle, and checked her reflection in a window. She walked out of the alleyway, and headed down the road towards the nearest cafe. She sat at a table and ordered a sandwich, constantly keeping an eye on the door. When her food came, she thanked the waiter and dug in. She hadn't eaten in a while, and the sandwich tasted amazing. She heard the bell above the door ring, but paid it no attention. She only looked up when she saw a figure sit down across from her, and she had to swallow back a scream; the one and only Draco Malfoy was sitting across from her, looking at a menu.

"Hello, Granger," he said quietly, never once looking up from the menu. Hermione nearly spat out her food.

"What are you _doing _here?" she asked, shocked. "Do your Death Eater pals know you're here?"

"I'm here to talk, Granger. And for your information, my mother and I have joined the Order. I'm the new Severus Snape, essentially, just minus the greasy hair," he said, taking a drink of her tea.

"Hey! That's my tea!" she said before what he said had sunk in. "Wait… what? You're in the Order? Prove it." Draco just lifted an eyebrow before pulling out a small vial of a clear liquid; Veritaserum. He dropped a little into his mouth, before prompting her to ask again.

"Draco Malfoy, are you in the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Yes I am," he replied, Veritaserum taking effect.

"Okay, fine. Why did you come find me? And how, by the way?"

"I came to tell you that while the decision is completely yours, the Order desperately needs your brains. Everyone totally understands if you leave but if you want to stay, that is definitely beneficial to the Order. How did I find you? You look identical to the Weasel female, er, Ginny. And of course you would choose red hair, being the Gryffindor that you are," Draco said, placing the menu on the table. "A steak sandwich, please," he said to the waiter who was hovering nearby.

"Oh. Okay. I should change my cover, then. Why did you join the Order?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest, I never much fancied being a Death Eater. I've been able to stay in the ranks because I finally got the hang of Occlumency; I'm pretty good at it now. I'm a spy. I don't think my parents support the Dark Lord all that much either, or at least my mother doesn't. My father is too weak to leave, so he is still in the ranks, but my mother put her foot down and joined the Order. She's staying with her sister, my aunt Andromeda, currently."

"You? What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I live at the mansion, playing a perfect follower of the Dark Lord," he said, fiddling with the salt shaker. "I really wish he hadn't won," he said quietly. "As much as I despised Potter, he was much better."

"We all miss Harry," Hermione said, looking away. She missed her best friend every day.

The waiter delivered Draco's sandwich, and the pair ate in semi-awkward silence. When they had finished, Draco threw down a galleon onto the table.

"This should cover it," he said. "They all miss you, by the way. The Weasel, especially." He left without another word. Hermione was left in silence; she picked up the galleon, and noticed that it was one of the ones she had made for the DA, and had suggested to Lupin to make for the Order. She put the galleon in her pocket and paid for her meal, walking into the cool night air. She looked around until her gaze fell onto the swing set that she'd been sitting on earlier. A breeze blew some of the strands of her hair into her eyes, and as she brushed them away, she realized how much she'd miss everyone if she left. Yes, it was dangerous for her here, but it was just as dangerous for everyone else. The red of her hair reminded her of her Hogwarts house. She was a Gryffindor; Gryffindors were brave, and she wasn't going to abandon the war. Hermione smiled as she walked back into the same alleyway; she was going to fight this war for Luna, for Lupin and Tonks, for Fred, for Snape, for Dumbledore, for Harry. She'd fight for those who died. Hermione disapparated into the night air, and appeared near the Burrow, its lights dispelling the dark. She walked through all of the protective spells, since she was still a member of the Order, and knocked on the door, smiling at its color: red. Red was the color of home for her; the color of her friends, of Harry. Red was the color of hope for her.

A very frazzled-looking Ron answered the door. He looked surprised to see her, but after waiting for him to double-check that it was her, she threw herself into his arms.

"You-you're staying?" he asked, finally letting go.

"I'm going to make sure that no one died in vain," she said, letting go of him. As they walked into the living room, Hermione took note of everyone there. All of the Weasleys were smiling at her, McGonagall looked proud, and Malfoy gave her a nod. Hermione was going to fight in this war, to make sure that no one would die in vain. She would make sure that Harry's fight would finish in his favor; she had hope, and hope was all she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review! I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
